


the storm's infatuation

by deepseasushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: Jaune and Ren were the ones not advancing to the Vytal Festival doubles round.





	the storm's infatuation

They only had two hours before Nora comes back with Pyrrha.

Neither of them had planned this out, that spark of lust erupting when the high of the fight had ended. Bodies fuelled by pure adrenaline and having their instincts taking control just like in the arena, it was Jaune who grabbed onto Ren’s collars, pushing him firmly against the wall and started kissing him.

Ren’s last thread of sanity was used to reach out and lock the doors to their dorm room. His focus immediately got sucked away along with his breath by his boyfriend.

“Slow dow--” Ren tried to mutter in between their interlocked lips, but Jaune just cupped Ren’s face, staring straight into his unusually pink orbs.

“I’m sorry. I… I was so worried when you got electrocuted, and now every cell in my body is just so, _so_ glad that you’re here, safe with me.” Jaune mumbled everything in one quick huff, which startled Ren, but he smiled gently at Jaune nevertheless.

“I’m safe now, aren’t I?” Ren cupped Jaune’s face in return, giving a small smile as he leaned forward for a slow kiss. Jaune didn’t want to overwork Ren, therefore he let Ren took the lead, lips and tongue dancing to Ren’s rhythm.

One, two. One, two.

Ren grazed his teeth over Jaune’s lower lip, sinking them into the thin flesh. Jaune noticed that Ren is shaking a little, and immediately reached out to hold Ren’s waist, balancing him properly as Ren stood on his toes.

Ren stopped kissing for a moment. “But seriously, asking me to distract the sniper after making sure I was alive? Good call, Mr. Arc.”

Jaune chuckled sheepishly, blue orbs darting to the side, fixating on the locked door knob beside Ren. “We were in a battle, I--”

Jaune didn’t get to finish as Ren caught Jaune’s lips in another long, soft kiss. Jaune’s hands on Ren’s waist pulled him closer, and for once Jaune is glad that he learnt his lesson to remove his armour whenever he’s back from classes or training, because he can feel Ren’s throbbing heartbeat pulsating through their clothes, body heat pooling between both of them.

Ren was still savouring Jaune greedily when Jaune slowly guided both of them to the bed. Jaune willingly fell back onto the sheets, with Ren straddling above him, who, upon the change of position, finally realized that they’re on the bed.

The smaller man smiled, before taking a seat on Jaune’s belly, knees on either side of Jaune’s body. Jaune was wondering what is his boyfriend going to do, until he sees Ren fiddling with the buttons on his coat.

“Are you…”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Ren continued to fiddle around the second button of his coat. Jaune watched him do so, and the room immediately fell into an awkward silence.

“In my head, this went better than I had expected.” Ren confesses, as he finished unbuttoning the third button from the top, as the top half of the coat flaps down, revealing part of his pale chest underneath, while he continued working on the fourth button. Perplexed, Jaune reached out to run his hands over Ren’s partially exposed skin, pulling the coat aside to touch more skin, and accidentally pulling the fourth button loose. The thread holding the button hang limply on the sides, while Ren just fixed Jaune a deadpanned stare.

 “ _Qīn ài de_.”

“Um. I can explain.”

_Fuck it._ Ren thought, his grand scheme of a striptease tossed to the back of his mind like a discarded wrapper, as he slid his hands beneath Jaune’s hoodie, pushing his clothes up while feeling his boyfriend’s muscles along the way. He made a mental note to thank Pyrrha later, all the training they’ve did together had certainly helped in shaping Jaune’s body.

Jaune raised his hands in compliance, making the task of getting out from his clothes a much easier process compared to Ren’s solo attempt. Jaune tried to reach out for Ren again, but the other man had shifted further down his body, one hand rubbing between Jaune’s thighs while the other struggled with Jaune’s zipper. It took Ren several pulls, but the view of the slowly rigid cock that he freed was worth the effort.

Jaune gulped. Ren subtly licked his lips.

Pushing down Jaune’s pants to his knees, Ren did the same for Jaune’s underwear, before palming Jaune’s cock in both hands, slowly pumping and massaging it, all to the tune of Jaune’s rapidly quickening pants and breaths. Ren hummed a song he remembered from their shared playlist, spreading Jaune’s legs apart so he fits right in between them, and slowly lowering himself down, propping himself up with his arms, hands still on Jaune’s dick.

When Ren first took Jaune in, the blonde thought he might come on the drastic change on temperature alone. Ren started with the head, leaving the rest of the member exposed to the breeze, and Jaune would have suspected that Ren was teasing him, with the speed he’s going, but he was too focused on how good Ren felt that he submitted to the pleasure.

Jaune’s heart thumped wildly against his chest when Ren finally had his entire cock inside his mouth. Unconsciously, he gripped Ren’s hair, which sent shivers down the other man’s body.

“Do… Do it again.” The words came out as a blurred mumble, with Ren’s mouth filled to the brim. Jaune, however, was pretty good when it comes to guessing.

“You want me to… do this?” Jaune tugged at Ren’s hair again, to which Ren nodded, and begin the slow bob of his head along Jaune’s cock. Jaune managed to squeeze out a concern despite the wave of pleasure lapping on the edge of his mind. “Won’t this… hurt you?”

Ren shook his head, and released his mouth’s hold on Jaune’s member. “I wouldn’t have grown my hair out if it does, isn’t it?”

Jaune looked at Ren incredulously. His desire throbbed at the idea of stoic, uptight Ren having dirty kinks such as this. The same Ren had awkwardly gave him a lotus flower and confessed his love in the most un-Ren way. And yet, the same Ren is right in front of him, revealing bits and pieces of his innermost desires to him, his _boyfriend_. Jaune thought about how much Ren had opened up to him, and before he knew it, he was already swept away in the storm of his beautiful flower.

“I love you.”

“And I, you.”

Ren reached forward to kiss Jaune, the latter tasting his own pre-cum on Ren’s lips. The black-haired man then leaned back down Jaune’s body, taking the entirety of Jaune’s dick in one go. Jaune ran his fingers through Ren’s hair, gripping it as Ren hummed and resumed moving his head up and down and all around Jaune’s burning desire.

Jaune kept worrying that he might hurt Ren with all the gripping and tugging and pulling around, but Ren seemed unaffected by it, and is that Ren shivering with desire or is Jaune’s eyes betraying him with this thick veil of lust? The first assumption had been the extra fuel to push Jaune over the limit.

“I… I’m…”

“Go.” Ren’s deep rumble made it sound like a command, and Jaune definitely did not expect Ren to pull out all of a sudden as the first wave hits. White liquid splashed across Ren’s face, as he pumped at Jaune’s orgasm, lowering his head back to the squirting head, milking every last bit of Jaune’s sanity and cum into his mouth, where he swallowed all of it like he’s claiming what’s his.

“S-Stop, Ren--…!” Jaune begged, and Ren gave Jaune one final, tentative lick, before releasing Jaune’s cock. The blonde lay still on the bed, panting, while Ren stood up, his clothes still dishevelled from the failed striptease attempt earlier. The wet spot in front of his pants doesn’t help in improving his overall look as of that moment.

“Let me… Let me…” Jaune turned his head to face Ren from the bed, gaze flitting between Ren’s pants and Ren’s flushed face.

“I’ll be in the shower if you can find the strength to get up.” Ren smiled adoringly at his leader, ruffling at Jaune’s hair before he turned to the bathroom. “I’d advise you to take some rest, though. You did good out there today.”

“You too…” Jaune managed a whisper, before fatigue slowly took over him, and the last thing he remembers is warm lips on his forehead.

They had an hour before Nora brings Pyrrha back from her “emergency doubles training session” right after the fight with BRNZ.

That’ll give enough time for Jaune to rest and wash up, Ren thinks.

_Thank you, Nora._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still salty that they had cut out Pyrrha/Nora vs Sun/Neptune's Vytal festival's doubles fight.  
> written for my friend [coles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coles/pseuds/coles)!
> 
> talk to us on twitter [@deepseasushi](http://twitter.com/deepseasushi) and [@thatcoleslaw](http://twitter.com/thatcoleslaw) for more gay rwby content !
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
